starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotkey
A hotkey is a key or set of keys which perform a specific function with regards to time efficiency. In StarCraft, hotkeys are vital as they allow for orders and commands to be delivered quickly, thus allowing for better control, management, and more time. List of Hotkeys Universal *'F10' - Menu *'Ctrl 0-9' Assigns hotkey to a specific group (ie if you select 12 marines and press ctrl 1, you can tell the twelve to attack by pressing 1, then attack. *'Shift click' Queues up moves: ie to get a worker to build then mine, hold down shift, click on the building you want to build, then click on where you want it to go, then click on the mineral field. let go of shift. A unit can hold up to 10 queued moves, when the number of clicks exceed ten appears a message "Unit's waypoint list is full." Another use of shift click is to remove or add units to the currently selected group. By shift clicking a portrait or the unit itself of the currently selected unit, you remove it from the group. You can add a unit to the current group by shift clicking it. *'Ctrl click' Crtl click on a unit to select all units of that type visible on the screen (obviously, up to the group maximum of 120). If you ctrl click on one unit in a group of units, all units of that type in that group will be selected. Note: You can also Ctrl-shift click units too, to get the combined effect of adding all units of that type visible on the screen to your current group. Menu Hotkeys *'O' - Game options *'P' - Pause *'E' - Exit game *'G' - Resume *'Q' - Quit *'C' - Cancel Commands *'A' - Attack (and Attack Move) *'CTRL + RIGHT CLICK - Attack while moving (units must be selected) *'M''' - Move *'S' - Stop *'H' - Hold *'P' - Patrol *'G' - Gather resource *'C' - Return resource *'B' - Build basic construction *'V' - Build advanced construction *'O' - Unload unit *'D' - Unload all units to a point StarCraft Unit Production Protoss Nexus *'p' - Probe Gateway *'D' - Dragoon *'Z' - Zealot *'K' - Dark Templar *'T' - High Templar Robotics Facility *'S' - Shuttle *'V' - Reaver *'O' - Observer Stargate *'S' - Scout *'C' - Carrier *'A' - Arbiter *'O' - Corsair Terran Command Center *'S' - SCV Barracks *'M' - Marine *'F' - Firebat *'C' - Medic *'G' - Ghost Factory *'V' - Vulture *'T' - Siege Tank *'G' - Goliath Starport *'W' - Wraith *'V' - Science Vessel *'D' - Dropship *'B' - Battlecruiser *'Y' - Valkyrie Nuclear Silo *'N' - Nuclear Launch Zerg *'D' - Drone *'Z' - Zergling *'V' - Overlord *'H' - Hydralisk **'L' - Morph to Lurker *'M' - Mutalisk **'G' - Guardian Aspect **'D' - Devourer Aspect *'S' - Scourge *'Q' - Queen *'U' - Ultralisk *'F' - Defiler Building Creation Terran Basic *'U' - Bunker *'C' - Command Center *'S' - Supply Depot *'B' - Barracks *'R' - Refinery *'A' - Academy *'E' - Engineering Bay *'T' - Missile Turret Advanced *'F' - Factory *'S' - Starport *'A' - Armory *'I' - Science Facility Addons *'S' - Comsat Station (To Command Center) *'N' - Nuclear Silo (To Command Center) *'C' - Machine Shop (To Factory) *'C' - Control Tower (To Starport) *'P' - Physics Lab (To Science Facility) *'C' - Covert Ops (To Science Facility) Protoss *'N' - Nexus *'G' - Gateway *'P' - Pylon *'A' - Assimilator *'Y' - Cybernetics Core *'F' - Forge *'C' - Cannon *'B' - Shield Battery *'S' - Stargate *'C' - Citadel of Adun *'T' - Templar Archives *'R' - Robotics Facility *'O' - Observatory Chat commands The chat box comes up after hitting Enter. * /help Displays usage help for chat topics. Ex: /help whisper * /whois user Looks up some basic information on a user, including their account number and their current location. This is an excellent way to find your friends online. typing /whois #number (E.G. /whois #1). Aliases for this command : /where /whereis Ex: /whois User * /whoami displays your information on Battle.net. * /w user Sends a private message to a user online regardless of the channel they are in. This is an excellent way to let a friend know you are online. Aliases for this command: /msg /whisper Ex: /w LUser Want to play some D2? * /ignore user Ignores any future messages from that user effectively muting that user to you. Aliases for this command: /squelch Ex: /ignore User * /unignore user Allows a previously squelched user to talk to you normally. Aliases for this command: /unsquelch Ex: /unignore User * /away text Displays a message that you are away from your keyboard whenever someone whispers to you or does a /whois command on you. To disable this command, use the command again. Ex: /away eating dinner * /dnd text "Do Not Disturb" - prevents ALL whispers from displaying to your screen. Its use is similar to the /away command. To turn the DND mode off, just type /dnd without a reason. This will prevent people from sending whispers to you while in a game as well. You are still able to see all normal public channel messages. Ex: /dnd sorry playing a game with LUser * /who channel Displays a list of all users in the given channel. Ex: /who Open Tech Support * /stats user ID Displays the player's Win/Loss/Disconnect record for both normal and Ladder games. Ex: /stats LUser STAR * /users Displays the number of users currently on Battle.net. In single-player mode you can enter any of the cheats into the chat box that comes up after hitting Enter. These cheats do not work in multiplayer games. StarCraft II Blizzard intends to develop "left" and "right-hand" hotkey templates, as well as a "classic" template. Four templates are expected in total.Zarhym. 2010-03-12. #BlizzChat Developer Chat on Twitter – 3/12 (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-03-13. Some of these templates are already available; the hotkey lists here are for the standard template. Game Commands *'F1' - Select idle worker *'SHIFT + F2-F4' - Assign a location on the map *'Alt + G' - Ping the minimap. *'Alt + T' - Toggle terrain on/off on the minimap. *'Alt + F' - Toggle minimap unit color. (Toggles between units displaying team color or between colors for player, allied and enemy.) *'F12' - Help *'ALT + F' - Alliance options *'CTRL + ALT + F' - Show FPS *'MOUSE WHEEL' - Adjust view height *'SHIFT + command' - Create a series of commands (up to 10) *'SPACEBAR' - View last warning area *'BACKSPACE' - View base *'F4 through F8' - F-key functionality as in StarCraft I.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19th Wings of Liberty Fansite QA Session. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. Unit Commands *'A' - Attack (and Attack Move) *'CTRL + RIGHT CLICK - Attack while moving (units must be selected) *'M''' - Move *'S' - Stop *'H' - Hold *'P' - Patrol *'G' - Gather resource *'C' - Return resource *'B' - Build basic construction *'V' - Build advanced construction *'O' - Unload unit *'D' - Unload all units to a point Unit Production Protoss Nexus *'E' - Probe *'M' - Mothership Gateway *'Z' - Zealot *'S' - Stalker *'E' - Sentry *'D' - Dark templar *'T' - High templar **'R' - Archon Robotics facility *'A' - Warp prism *'B' - Observer *'I' - Immortal *'C' - Colossus Stargate *'X' - Phoenix *'V' - Void ray *'C' - Carrier Terran Command center *'S' - SCV Barracks *'A' - Marine *'D' - Marauder *'R' - Reaper *'G' - Ghost Factory *'E' - Hellion *'S' - Siege tank *'T' - Thor Starport *'V' - Viking *'D' - Medivac dropship *'E' - Banshee *'R' - Raven *'B' - Battlecruiser Zerg *'D' - Drone *'V' - Overlord **'V' - Overseer *'Z' - Zergling **'E' - Baneling *'Q' - Queen *'R' - Roach *'H' - Hydralisk *'F' - Infestor *'T' - Mutalisk *'C' - Corruptor **'B' - Brood lord *'U' - Ultralisk Building Production Protoss *'N' - Nexus *'E' - Pylon *'A' - Assimilator *'G' - Gateway *'F' - Forge *'C' - Photon cannon *'Y' - Cybernetics core *'C' - Twilight council *'D' - Dark shrine *'T' - Templar archives *'S' - Stargate *'F' - Fleet beacon *'R' - Robotics facility *'B' - Robotics bay Terran *'C' - Command center *'S' - Supply depot *'R' - Refinery *'B' - Barracks *'U' - Bunker *'G' - Ghost academy *'E' - Engineering bay *'T' - Missile turret *'N' - Sensor tower *'F' - Factory *'A' - Armory *'S' - Starport *'C' - Fusion core Addons (Click after selecting appropriate building) *'C' - Reactor (Barracks & Factory) *'X' - Tech lab (Barracks & Factory) *'P' - Planetary Fortress (Command Center) *'B' - Orbital Command (Command Center) Zerg *'H' - Hatchery **'L' - Lair ***'H' - Hive *'E' - Extractor *'V' - Evolution Chamber *'A' - Spore crawler *'S' - Spawning pool *'C' - Spine crawler *'R' - Roach warren *'B' - Baneling nest *'I' - Infestation pit *'H' - Hydralisk den *'S' - Spire *'G' - Greater spire *'N' - Nydus network *'N' - Nydus worm *'U' - Ultralisk cavern Multiple building hotkeys Double clicking a building will highlight all of the same buildings on the screen, allowing a player to set # a common control group for the selected buildings simultaneously. This allows the creation of multiple units from multiple buildings, without switching hotkeys. # a common way point for the selected buildings simultaneously. SelectStructures SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Identical buildings on the same screen may be selected simultaneously by double clicking one of the buildings. Once selected, all may be assigned a common control group like units. HotkeyMultipleProduction SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Selected identical buildings may be ordered using common hotkeys. Here, pressing "z" multiple times orders gateways to produce multiple zealots; production is spread evenly across the buildings. StructureWaypoint SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Selected identical buildings may have a common waypoint set at once. ShiftSelectStructures SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Identical buildings not on the same screen may be selected simultaneously by holding "shift" and left clicking on one building. Here, two nexuses are selected this way. References * Jonshong, "Starcraft (PC) Hotkeys List", GameFAQs.com, (05/28/1998) *Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). February 18, 2010 Category: Gameplay